We plan to build a Community Recreational Center utilizing our natural resources such as logs, poles and our own tools. The building would be approximately 24' x 24' with half of it for card games, etc. but the other half would go to counseling offices, Council Offices, secretarial offices and rooms for self taught and other courses in Adult Education. We feel that this would greatly benefit our community. Some of this funding would go to purchasing equipment to implement the center. At this time we don't even have Council Offices.